The Truth Comes Out
by Midgie99
Summary: The Chamber has decided to treat Kel with a little embarrassment as she reads the tale of her life so far to a few very important people. But how will Kel feel when people find out everything, including her crushes and secrets. But when the truth comes out will Kel finally resolve her old love, or start a new one? Taken parts from Tamora Pierces books. Kel,Thom,Dom,Neal ect. Older
1. The Chamber

A/N Not my concept I got it from I story I read, when I find the names I will give them to you. But I found it an awesome idea, but they haven't been updated in a very long time so I decided to write my own. If you don't think it matches the characters personalities then give me a shout out.

Thanks to:

xstormchildx

LadyLupin12

Dom-Loves-Kel

Who are the original writers.

**Due to my mistakes this first chapter was replaced with a wrong chapter.**

* * *

><p>Keladry opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a gray stone box with an iron door on one side. Kel put one hand on the cold stone floor and pushed her self up. She knew where she was and was resigned to facing what was coming.<p>

"Welcome Keladry of Mindelan " a cold, whispering voice said somewhere between the inside of her ears and her mind. "I have something for you."

On the inside of the door frame, in the keystone, a face was carved.

Its eyes glinted yellow as they surveyed Kel. The face was as lined and lipless, Kel knew that face, it was the Chamber of the Ordeal.

Kel gave a gusty sigh " What is it this time."

" I have a reward for you." If Kel didn't know better then she would have said the Chamber was smug, what was his plan, and how did it involve her.

"A reward?" Kel took a step back, eyebrow raised. "What ever for?" she asked.

"You righted the balance between mortals and the divine, the balance that is my reason to exist, for that I created a collection of your adventures from your page years extending up to your first year as a knight, all from your perspective." The Chamber of the Ordeal stopped for a moment then continued as if amused " I have compiled a group for you to read your story to."

Kel was about to ask who when she was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

><p>Kel blinked, she was in Raoul's room, she could recognize this uncomfortable chair anywhere. She was sitting in a chair, as she looked around she could see grinning faces swarming in and out of focus. Kel blinked again, and the faces came back into focus.<p>

"Good morning sunshine" Raoul's grinning face became the focus of her vision, Kel sat up, she became aware of her surroundings. Raoul, Neal, Merric, King Jonathan, Thayet, Duke Baird , Wyldon of Cavall, Alanna, George of Pirates Swoop, Cleon, Faleron, Daine, Domitan of Masbolle and a red head with green eyes Kel didn't know. At that last one Kel was puzzled.

Everyone else in the room she assumed the chamber called because they were more or less involved in her "Adventure" as the chamber called it.

Most people were chatting amongst themselves.

**Kel stared at Raoul "How... did I get here?" She asked slowly, not exactly sure of what was happening. She looked down, she was clutching onto four different scrolls, picking one up she read the title 'First Test'**

**"Keladry (known as Kel) is the first girl to take advantage of the decree that permits girls to train for the knighthood. The only thing that can stop her is Lord Wyldon, the training master of pages and squires. He does not think girls should be knights and puts her on probation for one year. It is a trial period that no male page has to endure and one that separates the friendly Kel even more from her fellow trainees.**

**But Kel is not someone to underestimate..."** She read on

.Neal spoke up, curious as to what was going on "KEL, why must you summon me from my beloved!" he threw his arms into the air" Alanna smacked Neal across the back of his head.

"Will you please, shut up" Alanna said a stern look on her face, but mirth in her eyes.

Neal quieted, muttering something about knights with no sense of flair.

Kel piped up "Do you know why we are here?"

Raoul, and the rest of the room stared at Kel in silence. Merric stared at her for a second and then replied with "Kel you asked us to come, you said it was urgent." Everyone nodded agreement.

The whole room stared at her while Kel slipped on her Yamani face, she thought about what the Chamber had said. Slowly she nodded, "Its about the Chamber."

Raoul stared at Kel frozen, then he said quietly "Kel not again."

Kel grinned "Its not serious, he gave me a … gift." she looked down "if that's what you would call it" she murmured

At this Wyldon shook his head muttering "wonders never cease." Everyone else in the room just continued staring at Kel.

Kel cleared her throat "its about..." she hesitated "its about my training as a page and as a knight, from my perspective."

Everyone stared for a second before excitedly started talking among themselves. Kel waited until everyone quieted down, skimming ahead on the scrolls. Her Yamani mask slipped and everyone present could see the surprise on her face. Neal was shocked Kel was extremely adapt at keeping her Yamani mask up whatever she was reading must have been serious.

Kel cleared her throat and started reading aloud, "Decisions."

"Alanna the Lioness..."


	2. Decisions

A/N I hope it long enough ;D

* * *

><p>DECISIONS:<p>

Alanna the Lioness,

**Alanna whooped, Kel glanced up eyebrow raised, then turned back to the scroll.**

the King's Champion, could hardly contain her glee.

**She grinned bashfully, as Raoul, Jonathan, Thayet and George all grinned at her.**

Baron Piers of Mindelan had written to King Jonathan to say that his daughter wished to be a page. Alanna fought to sit still as she watched Wyldon of Cavall, the royal training master, read the baron's letter. Seated across his desk from them, the king watched the training master as sharply as his Champion did. Lord Wyldon was known for his dislike of female warriors.

**Wyldon shifted uncomfortably as everyone in the room glared at him.**

It had been ten long years since the proclamation that girls might attempt a page's training. Alanna had nearly given up hope that such a girl – or the kind of family that would allow her to do so – existed in Tortall, but at last she had come forward. Keladry of Mindelan would not have to hide her sex for eight years as Alanna had done. Keladry would prove to the world that girls could be knights. And she would not be friendless. Alanna had plans to help Keladry through the first few years. It never occurred to the Champion that anyone might object.

**Alanna muttered "Well it didn't."**

**George placed a hand on her knee "We know lass."**

Alanna half turned to see Wyldon better. Surely he'd read the letter at least twice! From this side the puffy scars from his battle to save the younger princes and princess were starkly visible; Wyldon's right arm was in a sling yet from that fight. Alanna rubbed fingers that itched with the urge to apply healing magic. Wyldon had the idea that suffering pain made a warrior stronger. He would not thank her if she tried to heal him now.

**Alanna twiddled her thumbs, everyone grinned at her.**

Goddess bless, she thought tiredly. How will I ever get on with him if I'm to help this girl Keladry?

Wyldon was not flexible: he'd proved that to the entire court over and over. If he were any stiffer, Alanna thought wryly, I'd paint a design on him and use him for a shield.

**Wyldon sighed "I hope not." Alanna peered at him, was that a joke?**

He's got no sense of humor

**Alanna nodded and sat back in her chair.**

and he rejects change just because it's change.

**Wyldon shifted uncomfortably before speaking up "That was once true," everyone stared at him, confusion all over their faces, in Alanna's case, very clearly . He felt compelled to continue " after watching Lady Keladry struggle through obstacles that would have broken most men, I have come to realize that my former prejudices were wrong." He nodded to Kel.**

**Kel looked back down, continued reading with a faint blush dusting her features.**

Still, she had to admit that his teaching worked. During the Immortals War of the spring and early summer, when legendary creatures had joined with the realm's human enemies to take the kingdom, the squires and pages had been forced into battle. They had done well, thanks to their training by Wyldon and the teachers he had picked.

**Wyldon nodded to Alanna, thankful for the rare compliment. Alanna looked embarrassed and blurted out with "Kel I thought this was from you perspective?" **

**Kel slowly nodded "Later on it is." then continued reading.**

At last Lord Wyldon returned the letter to King Jonathan, who placed it on his desk. "The baron and the baroness of Mindelan are faithful servants of the crown," the king remarked. "We would not have this treaty with the Yamani Islands were it not for them. You will have read that their daughter received some warrior training at the Yamani court, so it would appear that Keladry has an aptitude."

**All of Kels year mates shook their heads, aptitude indeed.**

Lord Wyldon resettled his arm in its sling. "I did not agree to this, Your Majesty."

Alanna was about to say that he didn't have to agree when she saw the king give the tiniest shake of the head. Clenching her jaws, she kept her remark to herself as King Jonathan raised his eyebrows.

"Your predecessor agreed," he reminded Wyldon. "And you, my lord, implied agreement when you accepted the post of training master."

"That is a lawyer's reply, sire," Wyldon replied stiffly, a slight flush rising in his clean-shaven cheeks.

"Then here is a king's: we desire this girl to train as a page."

**Kel read that with mixed feelings, if he did then why did she go on probation.**

And that is that, Alanna thought, satisfied. She might be the kind of knight who would argue with her king, at least in private, but Wyldon would never let himself do so.

**Alanna kept her back and her gaze straight, as snorts and giggles of disbelief broke out through out the room. **

The training master absently rubbed the arm in its linen sling. At last he bowed in his chair. "May we compromise, sire?"

Alanna stiffened. She hated that word! "Com – " she began to say.

The king silenced her with a look. "What do you want, my lord?"

"In all honesty," said the training master, thinking aloud, "I had thought that our noble parents loved their daughters too much to place them in so hard a life."

**Cries of outrage as half the people in the room started yelling at Wyldon and challenging him to various tasks. Thayet stayed silent watching Wyldon, considering him carefully.**

**Kel raised her voice, talking over the group as she continued reading.**

"Not everyone is afraid to do anything new," Alanna replied sharply.

"Lioness," said the king, his voice dangerously quiet. Alanna clenched her fists. What was going on? Was Jonathan inclined to give way to the man who'd saved his children?

**Jonathan shook his head, remembering that meeting.**

Wyldon's eyes met hers squarely. "Your bias is known, Lady Alanna." To the king he said, "Surely the girl's parents cannot be aware of the difficulties she will encounter."

**Cleon cut in at that "What Inness and her other brothers?" He said frowning, the room starting muttering among themselves, Wyldon, Alanna and Jonathan waited knowing what was happening. Kel held up her hand for silence and continued reading.**

"Baron Piers and Lady Ilane are not fools," replied King Jonathan.

"They have given us three good, worthy knights already."

Lord Wyldon gave a reluctant nod. Anders, Inness, and Conal of Mindelan were credits to their training. The realm would feel the loss of Anders – whose war wounds could never heal entirely – from the active duty rolls. It would take years to replace those who were killed or maimed in the Immortals War.

**The mood in the room became sober, everyone in the room had felt the loss of someone they had known.**

"Sire, please, think this through," Wyldon said. "We need the realm's sons. Girls are fragile, more emotional, easier to frighten. They are not as strong in their arms and shoulders as men. They tire easily.

This girl would get any warriors who serve with her killed on some dark night."

**Alanna and Thayet gripped the arm of their chairs and glared daggers at Wyldon.**

Alanna started to get up. This time King Jonathan walked out from behind his desk. Standing beside his Champion, he gripped one of her shoulders, keeping her in her chair.

"But I will be fair," Wyldon continued. His brown eyes were hard.

"Let her be on probation for a year. By the end of the summer field camp, if she has not convinced me of her ability to keep up, she must go home."

"Who judges her fitness?" inquired the king.

Wyldon's lips tightened. "Who but the training master, sire? I have the most experience in evaluating the young for their roles as future knights."

Alanna turned to stare at the king. "No boy has ever undergone a probationary period!" she cried.

Wyldon raised his good shoulder in a shrug. "Perhaps they should.

For now, I will not tender my resignation over this, provided I judge whether this girl stays or goes in one year's time."

The king weighed the request. Alanna fidgeted. She knew Lord Wyldon meant his threat, and the crown needed him. Too many great nobles, dismayed by the changes in Tortall since Jonathan's coronation, felt that Wyldon was their voice at court. If he resigned, the king and queen would find it hard to get support for their future changes.

**Here Kel stopped her voice soft, she looked up at King Jonathan "I guess I understand your reasoning Sir, I may not have liked it but I understand." Jonathan nodded solemnly back, he had never liked putting her on probation but he had no choice.**

At last King Jonathan said, "Though we do not always agree, my lord, you know I respect you because you are fair and honorable. I would hate to see that fairness, that honor, tainted in any way. Keladry of Mindelan shall have a year's probation."

Lord Wyldon nodded, then inspected the nails on his good hand.

"There is one other matter," he remarked slowly. He looked at Alanna.

"Do you plan to involve yourself in the girl's training? It will not do."

Alanna bristled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You wish to help the girl, understandably." Wyldon spoke as though the mild words made his teeth hurt. "But you rarely deal with the lads, my lady. If you help the girl, it will be said that you eased her path in some special way. There are rumors that your successes are due to your magical Gift."

"By the Goddess," snapped Alanna, crimson with fury. If the king had not forbidden her to challenge men on personal grounds years before, she would have taken Wyldon out to the dueling court and made him regret his words.

"**I still would" Wyldon heard a whisper in his ear, looking around he could see everyone watching Keladry. Alanna was on the other side on the room, puzzled he focused on the story, looking away he missed Alanna's fingers glowing violet.**

"Alanna, for heaven's sake, you know the gossip," King Jonathan said. "Stop acting as if you'd never heard it before." He looked at Wyldon. "And you suggest… "

"Lady Alanna must keep from all contact with the girl," Wyldon replied firmly. "Even a moment's conversation will give rise to suspicion."

"All contact?" cried Alanna. "But she'll be the only girl among over twenty boys! She'll have questions – I could help – " She realized what she had said and fell silent.

**Alanna felt like she had been quiet long enough "That's not what I meant you know."**

**Kel looked up at, everyone was looking at Alanna "hmm" **

King Jonathan gently patted her shoulder. "Is there no other way?"

he asked.

Wyldon shook his head. "I fear not, sire. The Mindelan girl will be the cause of trouble as it is, without the Lioness hovering over her."

"**To be fair she didn't****_ always_**** do it intentionally." Neal piped up**

The king thought it over. At last he sighed. "Lord Wyldon has the right of it. You must stay away from Keladry of Mindelan, Alanna."

"But Jonathan – sire – " she pleaded, not believing he would do this.

"That is an order, lady knight. If you cannot accept that, say as much now, and I will find you work elsewhere."

She stared at him for a long moment, lips tight. At last she got to her feet. "Don't tax yourself. I'll find knight's work myself," she told him. "As far from Corus as possible." She stalked out of the room, slamming the door in her wake.

The men stared at the door. Each of them was trying to remember if Alanna the Lioness had ever spoken to Jonathan in that tone before.

**Alanna leaned back in her chair, everyone stared at her. No one could believe the what they just heard, but from the look on Alanna's smug face to Wyldon's troubled face back to King Jonathan's, whose gaze was steadily focused on the roof, it was true.**

**Kel put down her scroll and grinned, "Whose turn is it to read Spiderens Fate."**

**Wyldon cleared his throat "Its my fault you got probation its only fair that I should read the news."**

**Kel and Wyldon switched chairs, Kel leaned back and let Jump hop into her lap. Slowly stroking his fur, she listened on as Wyldon read her story.**


	3. A Spiderens Fate

A/N

Next Chapter will be the group on a break talking to one another.

Warning this Chaps a long one. ;)

* * *

><p>"A Spiderens Fate"<p>

**Wyldon's stern voice gave the proceedings a more somber tone, his demeanor serious. Everyone listened carefully, the title was a frightening start.**

Baron Piers and Lady Ilane of Mindelan watched Keladry read the reply from the training master. A Tortallan who did not know them well might have thought the man and woman felt nothing, and that their ten-year-old daughter was only concerned, not upset. That was far from true. The family had spent the last six years living in the Yamani Islands, where displays of deep emotion were regarded as shameful. To get the Yamanis to respect them, they had all learned to hide their feelings. Home in Mindelan again, they still acted as Yamanis, hiding uneasiness and even distress behind still faces.

**Neal nodded vehemently didn't he know it, Yuki would often hide her sadness behind her face, but Neal loved her and wouldn't change any part of her.**

Kel struggled to reread the letter, afraid to say a word. If she did, her shaking voice would give her away. Instead she waited as she tried to control the anger and sense of betrayal that filled her.

**Wylden didn't pause but he felt extreme guilt at what he had done to her. Alanna and Thayet glared at both Wyldon and Jonathan, Kel stood up of the bed and walked up and out the door Jump trotting at her heels. When Wyldon stopped read and looked at her she waved him back on, he nodded and continued reading.**

"It is not the reply we expected," Baron Piers said at last. He was a short, stocky man. Keladry had his build, delicate nose, and dreamy, long-lashed hazel eyes. Her brown hair was several shades lighter than his. When Kel did not reply he continued, "His declaration of ten years ago was that girls could become pages. Nothing was said of probation then."

"**That's because it was the fault of a stump." Alanna muttered, Neal and George sitting next to her were the only ones to hear, Neal snorted and George's lips twitched, amused.**

"Keladry?" asked her mother. "You can say what you feel. We are no longer among the Yamanis." She was a thin, elegant woman, taller than her husband by nearly a head, with hair that had gone white very early in life and a deep, musical voice. All Keladry had from her was height. At the age often the girl was already five feet tall and still growing.

**Dom grinned "Ah so that's where the giant got her height from." Cleon couldn't help but agree, it had been nice being with someone so tall. Merric sitting next to Cleon was mystified as to why he had a dazed looking smile on his face.**

It took Kel a moment to register what her mother had said. She tried a smile. "But, Mama, I don't want to get into bad habits, in case I go back with you." She looked at Lord Wyldon's letter again. She had expected to be a page when her parents returned to the Yamani Islands in eighteen months. From the tone of this letter, perhaps she ought not to count on that.

"It isn't right," she said quietly, even fiercely. "No boys have probation. I'm supposed to be treated the same."

**Everyone nodded agreement with that.**

"It isn't right," she said quietly, even fiercely. "No boys have probation. I'm supposed to be treated the same."

"Don't give your answer yet," Baron Piers said quickly. "Take the letter with you. Think about what it says. You're not hasty, Kel – this is a bad time to start."

"Reflect as if you have all of time, even when time is short," added her mother in Yamani. "Be as stone."

Kel bowed Yamani-style, palms flat on her thighs. Then she went to find someplace quiet to think.

First she went to her room beside the nursery. That wasn't a good choice. Two of her brothers' young families lived at Mindelan. With the children and their nursemaids next door, there was enough noise to drown out trumpets. No one had seen her creep into the room, but her oldest nephew saw her leaving it. Nothing would do for him but that she give him a piggyback ride around the large room. After that, all of the older children wanted rides of their own. Once that was done, the nursemaids helped Kel to escape.

**Everyone in the circle laughed at the scene pictured.**

She tried to hole up by the fountain in the castle garden, but her sisters-in-law were there, sewing and gossiping with their maids. The kitchen garden was her next choice, but two servants were there gathering vegetables. She stared longingly at her favorite childhood spot, the highest tower in the castle, and felt a surge of anger. Before they had gone to the islands her brother Conal had teasingly held her over the edge of the tower balcony. Until that time she had visited the top of that tower at least once a day. Now the thought of it made her shudder.

**Daine gasped, she had never grown up with siblings but she didn't think they were that cruel. Wyldon, Neal, Merric and Faleron were surprised as to find out how Kel had gotten her fear of heights from.**

There were hundreds of places she might use around the castle, but they were all indoors. She needed to be outside. She was trying to think of a place when she remembered the broad, shallow Domin River, which ran through the woods. No one would be there. She could sit by the water and think in peace.

"Miss?" called a voice as she strode through the inner gate in the castle wall. "Where might you be going?"

Kel turned to face the man-at-arms who had called to her. "I don't know."

The man held out a small horn. "If you're not going to the village, you need one of these." He spoke carefully. The baron and his family had been home only for three months, and the people were still not sure what to make of these strange, Yamani-like nobles. "They told you the rule, surely. Any time you go outside the castle or village, you take a horn. You never know when one of them monsters, centaurs or giants or whatever, will show its face."

Kel frowned. The legendary creatures that had returned to their world five years before had an unnerving way of showing up when they were least expected. For every one that was harmless or willing to get on with humans, there were fistfuls that weren't. Bands of men-at-arms now roamed throughout the fiefdom, searching for hostile visitors and listening for the horn call, which meant someone was in trouble.

**Jonathan and Thayet nodded, after the Immortals war it had been the first thing they had installed, trying to keep the attacks down.**

I'm not going very far, she wanted to argue, but the Yamanis had taught her to obey a soldier's commands.

**Raoul nodded, good Kel.**

She accepted the horn with a quiet thank-you and slung it over one shoulder. Checking that Lord Wyldon's letter was tucked securely in the front of her shirt, she left the road that led from the castle gate and headed through their orchards. Once past the cultivated trees she entered the woods, following a trail down to the water.

By the time she could see a glint of silver through the trees she had worked up a mild sweat. The day was warm and the walk was longer than she had thought it would be. When a rock worked its way into her shoe, she sat on a log to get it out.

**Neal muttered under his breath "I hate that," Dom just grinned at him.**

"It's not right," she muttered to herself, undoing the laces that held the leather around her ankle. "You're a page for four years. That's how it's been done for centuries. Now they're going to change it?" When she up-ended the shoe and shook it, nothing fell out. She stuffed a hand inside, feeling around for the stone. "And just because I'm a girl?

**Alanna slumped back in her seat, why did it have to matter if you were a woman or not. Thayet agreed with the sentiment, as much as she tried to give woman more rights men still looked down on them.**

They ought to treat me the same. All I want is the same chance as the boys. No more, no less. That's right, isn't it?" She winced as a sharp edge nipped one of her fingers. Working more carefully, she wiggled the bit of rock out of a fold in the leather. "Probation is not fair, and knighthood training has to be fair."

**Kel's year mates nodded, they had seen first hand how probation and beinging female had changed things for Kel.**

The stone was out; her mind was made up. If they couldn't treat her the same as they would the boys, then she wasn't going to settle for a half portion. She would have to become a warrior some other way.

"**WHAT! BUT!" Everyone in the room started yelling. Wyldon raised an eyebrow and waited till everyone calmed down, "Well maybe if we keep reading, we will found out what changed her mind."**

Kel sighed and put her shoe back on. The problem was that now she would have to wait. The Queen's Riders took volunteers when they were fifteen or older. The queen's ladies, those who were expected to ride, handle a bow, and deal with trouble at Queen Thayet's side, went to her in their fifteenth year as well. And who was to say Kel wouldn't be living in the Yamani Islands by then?

One thing she knew: convent school, the normal destination for noble girls her age, was not a choice. Kel had no interest whatever in ladylike arts, and even less interest in the skills needed to attract a husband or manage a castle. Even if she did, who would have her?

Once she'd overheard her sisters-in-law comment that no man would be interested in a girl who was built along the lines of a cow.

**Dom gave a sharp intake of air, he knew Kel wasn't like most ladys but that was just cruel.**

She'd made the mistake of repeating that comment to her mother, when Kel's plan to be a page had first come up. Her mother had gone white with fury and had put her daughters-in-law to mending several years' worth of old linens. It had taken a great deal of persuasion for Kel to convince her mother that her quest for knighthood did not mean she wanted to settle for second best, knowing she would never marry.

Getting Ilane of Mindelan to agree to her being a page had been a negotiation every bit as complicated as what her father had done to get the Yamanis to sign the treaty.

And see the good that did me, Kel thought with disgust. Lord Wyldon offers me second best anyway, and I won't take it. I could have saved my breath talking Mama around.

She was ready to get to her feet when the sound of bodies crashing through the brush made her look up. Gruff voices reached her ear.

"Hurry up!" a boy growled from near the river. "Do you want us t'get caught?"

"The Cow's at home," replied a second boy's voice. "She stays there all morning."

**Cow? Neal shook his head, Kel had a bad time with names.**

Kel stood, listening. If they were on the lookout for her, then they were up to something bad. In just three months she had taught the local boys she was someone to respect. Kel grabbed a sturdy fallen branch and ran toward the voices. Racing into open ground between the trees and river, she saw three village boys. They were about to throw a wriggling cloth sack into the Domin.

**Daine clenched her fist, her eyes blazing. George glanced at her and grimaced, luckily Jump had followed Kel out the door otherwise he wasn't sure if he would have snapped at someone close.**

Her mouth settled into a tight, angry line; her hazel eyes glittered.

"Put that down!" she cried.

The boys whirled, startled, dropping their burden on a half-submerged tree limb. One of them punched the smallest in the shoulder. "Home all morning, eh?"

Kel shouted, "I know all of you! And you know the law in Mindelan-no killing of animals without the baron's leave!"

**Daine grinned ferociously, she had a good feeling those boys were about to learn a lesson.**

The biggest, taller than she by half a head, advanced. The other two were right behind him. "Who's to make us stop, Cow?"

The Yamanis had taught her well. She waded into the boys, using her club as an equalizer. She whacked them in the belly so they couldn't breathe, and on the collarbones and biceps so they couldn't raise their arms. One youth punched her face; he caught her on the outside of one eye. She changed her grip on her branch and swept his feet from under him, then stood on one of his arms.

Another lad grabbed a branch and swung at her; she blocked it with hers, then rammed the length of wood into his stomach. He doubled over, gasping. Kel shoved him into the third boy. Down they went in a tumble. When they untangled themselves, they ran. Their comrade also chose to make his escape.

**Everyone grinned recklessly, even as a untrained young girl of 10 she was teaching people not to mess with her. **

Kel looked around for the sack. The current had tugged the tree limb on which it rested out into the deeper, faster water at the center of the river. She didn't hesitate, but waded into the water. Kel was a good swimmer and the river here was fairly shallow. She doubted that whatever small creatures were struggling in the sack could swim.

Movement on the far bank made her look up.

**Movement? The group looked puzzled.**

What she saw made her halt, cold water rushing around her thighs. Something black and strange-looking walked out from under the shelter of the trees. It looked like a giant furred spider nearly five feet tall, with one difference. The thing had a human head. It stared at Kel, then grinned broadly to reveal sharp teeth.

**Someone gasped, nearly everyone in the room had looks of concern. Only George looked unconcerned, when Keladry had applied he had touched up on her history, he knew how this would end.**

Her flesh crawled; hairs stood up on her arms and the back of her neck. Spidren, she thought, recognizing it from descriptions. Spidrens in our woods.

Like most of the legendary creatures that now prowled the human realms, they were virtually immortal, immune to disease and old age.

They died only when something or someone took pains to kill them.

They fed on animals and human blood. No one could get spidrens to make peace with human beings.

**Daine grimaced, spiderens could talk and make treaties if they wanted to but had no plans to, they like human flesh too much.**

The thing reared up on its back legs, revealing a light-colored shaft at the base of its belly. From it the spidren squirted a high-flying gray stream that soared into the air over the river. Kel threw herself to one side, away from the gray stream and the sack she was trying to catch.

The stuff was like rope. She realized it was a web when it fell in a long line across the surface of the water. It had missed her by only a foot. The spidren bent and snipped the rope off from its belly spinneret with a clawed leg. Swiftly it began to wind the length of web around another clawed foot. As it dragged through the water, the sticky thing caught on the cloth sack. The spidren reeled in its catch as a fisherman might pull in a line.

Kel brought the horn up to her mouth. She blew five hard blasts and might have continued to blow until help came, as the spidren gathered up the sack. It discarded its web with one clawed foot, held the sack with a second, and reached into it with a third. The beast grinned, its eyes never leaving Kel, as it pulled out a wet and squirming kitten.

"**Oh no." the soft whisper was heard by everyone, but no one bothered to look. Everyone was engrossed in the story.**

The horn fell from the girl's lips as the spidren looked the kitten over. It smacked its lips, then bit the small creature in half and began to chew.

**Daine flinced.**

Kel screamed and groped on the river bottom with both hands for ammunition. Coming up with a stone in each fist, she hurled the first.

It soared past the spidren, missing by inches. Her next stone caught it square in the head. It shrieked and began to climb the bluff that overlooked the river to its left, still holding the sack.

In the distance Kel heard the sound of horns. Help was on its way for her, but not for those kittens. She scrabbled for more stones and plunged across the river, battling the water to get to the same shore as the monster. It continued to climb the rocky face of the bluff until it reached the summit just as Kel scrambled onto the land.

**Jonathan shook his head, he didn't know Kel well but he knew she would never hesitate if some one needed protecting.**

Once she was on solid ground, she began to climb the bluff, her soaked feet digging for purchase in soft dirt and rock. Above, the spidren leaned over the edge of the bluff to leer at her. It reached into the sack, dragged out a second kitten, and began to eat it.

Kel still had a rock in her right hand. She hurled it as hard as she had ever thrown a ball to knock down a target. It smashed the spidren's nose. The thing shrieked and hissed, dropping the rest of its meal.

Kel's foot slipped. She looked down to find a better place to set it and froze. She was only seven feet above the water, but the distance seemed more like seventy to her. A roar filled her ears and her head spun. Cold sweat trickled through her clothes. She clung to the face of the bluff with both arms and legs, sick with fear.

Leaving its sack on the ground, the spidren threw a loop of web around a nearby tree stump. When it was set, the creature began to lower itself over the side of the bluff. Its hate-filled eyes were locked on the girl, whose terror had frozen her in place.

**Kel was only ten, and she had to watch as two kittens were devoured before her, no wonder she wanted to protect everyone around her. Raoul was terrified for young Kel, even though he knew she had survived as she was here today.**

Kel was deaf and blind to the spidren's approach. Later she could not recall hearing the monsters scream as arrows thudded into its flesh, just as she could not remember the arrival of her brother Anders and his men-at-arms.

"**Thank Mithros" Wyldon whispered before continued reading.**

With the spidren's death, its web rope snapped. The thing hurtled past Kel to splash into the river.

**Everyone in the room started cheering, not caring it happened over 8 years ago. Even Wylden allowed himself a small smile before continuing.**

A man-at-arms climbed up to get her, gently prying her clutching fingers from their holds. Only when Kel was safely on the shore, seated on a flat rock, was she able to tell them why she had tried to kill a spidren with only stones for weapons. Someone climbed the bluff to retrieve the sack of kittens while Kel stared, shivering, at the spidren's body.

Her brother Anders dismounted stiffly and limped over to her.

Reaching into his belt-pouch, he pulled out a handful of fresh mint leaves, crushed them in one gloved hand, and held them under Kel's nose. She breathed their fresh scent in gratefully.

"You're supposed to have real weapons when you go after something that's twice as big as you are," he told her mildly. "Didn't the Yamanis teach you that?" During the years most of their family had been in the Islands, Anders, Inness, and Conal, the three oldest sons of the manor, had served the crown as pages, squires, then knights. All they knew of Kel's experiences there came in their family's letters.

"I had to do something," Kel explained.

**Neal sighed "of course you did." Dom leaned over grinning and muttered "what did you expect?"**

"Calling for help and staying put would have been wiser," he pointed out. "Leave the fighting to real warriors. Here we are." A man-at-arms put the recovered sack into his hands. Anders in turn put the bag in Kel's lap.

Nervously she pulled the bag open. Five wet kittens, their eyes barely opened, turned their faces up to her and protested their morning's adventure. "I'll take you to our housekeeper," Kel promised them. "She knows what to do with kittens."

Once the animals were seen to and she had changed into a clean gown and slippers, Kel went to her father's study. With her came a small group of animals: two elderly dogs, three cats, two puppies, a kitten, and a three-legged pine marten. Kel gently moved them out of the way and closed the door before they could sneak into the room.

**Daine smiled, liking Kel more and more. Neal laughed loudly interrupting the story, as everyone turned and glared at him he smiled "Kel is always collecting strays." Merric replied with "No kidding she took you in didn't she."**

**As Neal glowered at Merric the group laughed only quieting when Wylden started reading again. **

Anders was there, leaning on a walking stick as he talked to their parents. All three adults fell silent and looked at Kel.

"I'll do it," she said quietly. "I want the training, and the right weapons. Anders was right. It was stupid to go after a spidren with stones."

"And if they send you home at the end of a year?" asked Ilane of Mindelan.

Kel took a deep breath. "Then I'll still know more than I do now," she said firmly.

**Jonathan smiled, Kels attitude was surprisingly chirpy for someone getting treated unfairly.**

Piers looked at his wife, who nodded. "Then we'd best pack," said Ilane, getting to her feet. "You leave the day after tomorrow." Passing Kel on her way to the door, her mother lightly touched the eye the village boy had hit. It was red, blue, and puffy – not the worst black eye Kel had ever gotten. "Let's also get a piece of raw meat to put on this," suggested the woman.

The next evening, Kel made her way to the stables to visit her pony, Chipper, to explain to him that the palace would supply her with a knight's mount. The pony lipped her shirt in an understanding way. He at least would be in good hands: Anders's oldest son was ready to start riding, and he loved the pony.

**Daine couldn't believe Kel she treated animals as well as she treated humans, it was refreshing to see.**

"I thought I might find you here," a voice said as Kel fed Chip an apple. She squeaked in surprise. For a man with a limp and a cane, Anders moved very quietly. "You know we'll take care of him."

Kel nodded and picked up a brush to groom the pony's round sides.

"I know. I'll miss him all the same."

**The door to Raouls room started opening.**

Anders leaned against a post. "Kel… "

"**What" Kels head popped back through the door, looking at everyone one gathered she grinned, and opened the door fully, "I brought food, anyone hungry?"**


	4. Lunch Break

_The door to Raouls room started opening._

_Anders leaned against a post. "Kel… "_

_"What" Kels head popped back through the door, looking at everyone one gathered she grinned, and opened the door fully, "I brought food, anyone hungry?"_

* * *

><p>The group gathered, stared for a moment as Kel brought food inside. As she placed the food on the desk it was as if the spell had been broken. Neal stood up and stretched his arms out wide, Alanna about to stand up quickly ducked, narrowly avoided a whack across the head.<p>

"Watch where you're going squire." Alanna shoved Neal, Neal quickly pulled his arms back in.

"I'll have you know I am a full bloodied knight, no longer your squire." Neal replied haughtily.

Raoul pushed past the argumentative knights and headed over to King Jonathan and Queen Thayet. Jonathan looked up at Raoul and nodded a greeting, "Sorry Raoul we cannot stay any longer, it was miracle we could stay for this long without the nobles creating an uprising." He remarked, his face still but his eyes danced with mischief.

Raoul simply nodded and went to stand with Dom to discuss matters of the Third Company.

Jonathan and Thayet said their goodbyes and left. Everyone understood, it had been surprising they stayed as long as they did. As everyone ate lunch and talked to one another, Kel stood to the side. She watched as people traded jokes and insults, but her eyes were following Dom. Every time his blue eyes met her it sent shivers up her spine, every time he smiled she could feel her insides melting. Kel shook her head, she had to stop acting like a love struck puppy. Putting a smile on her face she walked over and joined Neal's group, she could hear laughter as Alanna and her former squire fought like cat and dog.

"Tomorrow, noon, on the practice courts."

Neal threw his hands in the air, panic across his face," Must I always live among such brutes who persist in whacking me swords every chance they get."

Alanna had mirth throughout her body . "Of course you must." Neal groaned and slumped back into his chair.

Everyone in the room laughed at their antics, Kel shook her head at Neal's folly and headed over to meet the stranger she had seen earlier.

Walking up to him, she had time to look at him properly. He was handsome, with bright head hair, even more so then Alanna's. He had hazel eyes and a strong nose, he was tall, slightly taller then even Kel and he had an easy grin that was infectious. Kel knew enough about Thom from his mother and father to recognize him, and seeing him side by side to his parents it was easy to tell he was related.

Kel thrust her hand out, "Keladry of Mindelan, pleasure to meet you." Thom took her hand warmly and shook it, sending shivers up her spine. Kel shook her head, what was wrong with her?

He grinned crookedly "Thom of Pirates swoop, the pleasure is all mine." He looked back to where his mother was now eating .

"I heard about you, mother often send letters and Neal would tell of your tales." He looked back to Kels face "I heard you would be ten feet tall and have a wolf who would attack any who looked at you, not this beaut." He held his hand out for Jump to smell.

Kel nodded and smiled, a little ruefully, Neal would put it like that " Me and my little _wolfie_ are not quite that big."

Jump trotted over and looked at his hand, he looked up Keladry who nodded. Jump sniffed his hand, deciding he liked what he could smell he promptly jumped upon him and proceeded to lick everything he could reach.

"Ahhhhh!" Thom held up his arms and tried to push Jump off in a vain attempt to fend off the attacks, Kel upon seeing a grown man helpless against the ground, being licked by a dog, lost herself in a fit of laughter. Jump after deciding he had licked him enough barked at him and rolled over ,begging for his stomach to be scratched, he looked like a puppy, not the battle hardened veteran who had taken down dozens of men. Thom wiped the slobber off his face and stared up at the ceiling, Kel wiped her streaming eyes and offered him her hand.

He grabbed it, thankful and felt himself pulled up.

"What a first impression, huh." Thom smiled, an easy grin on his face.

Looking around he saw his mother and father staring at him knowing smiles on their faces, shaking his head at them he turned back to Kel.

She had knelt down and was scratching Jumps belly, "I think he likes you." She grinned warmly up at him.

"Apparently," he drawled.

Kel stood back up, putting on a diplomatic face she asked politely "I heard you were at university, how are your studies going?"

Thom heard the politeness in her voice and guessed she didn't really know much about him. "Well enough, I have just ..." Kel and Thom wandered away talking amicably.

Alanna turned to her husband, eyebrow raised "That went well, don't you think?"

George grinned "Well enough me fiery Lioness." he bent down and gave his fiery lioness a kiss, before turning around and addressing the room, Alanna behind him.

"Now that refreshments are done, back to the story." He clapped his hands together before picking up the first scroll. As the group settled down he began to read, his voice drawing in everyone who listened. **"A Dream"**


	5. A Dream

A/N I'm going to try to add more reactions in the story, I just don't want to overload it, but I will try harder for you guys. I'm sorry the story's are not the best of quality, frankly I'm writing until I'm too tired and when I should be studying for several of my tests.

In case its not clear Raoul, Neal, Merric, Duke Baird , Wyldon of Cavall, Alanna, George of Pirates Swoop, Cleon, Faleron, Daine, Dom and Thom remain.

If your enjoying please review. I will continue on regardless, so just enjoy reading if you would like.

*Gives a bow* Please enjoy

* * *

><p><em>George grinned "Well enough me fiery Lioness." he bent down and gave his fiery lioness a kiss, before turning around and addressing the room, Alanna behind him.<em>

_"Now that refreshments are done, back to the story." He clapped his hands together before picking up the first scroll. As the group settled down he began to read, his voice drawing in everyone who listened.** "A Dream"**_

**A Dream**

Anders leaned against a post. "Kel… "

She looked at him. Since the incident on the river the day before, she'd caught Anders watching her. She barely remembered him before their departure to the Islands, six years ago – he had already been a knight, handsome and distant in his armor, always riding somewhere.

In the months since their return to Mindelan, she had come to like him. "Something the matter?" she asked.

**Neal leaned over and whispered to Merric "With Kel, something's always the matter." Merric snickered, then quickly turned it into a cough as Kel glared.**

Anders sighed. "Do you realize it's going to be hard? Maybe impossible? They'll make it tough. There's hazing, for one thing. I don't know when the custom started, but it's called 'earning your way.'

**At this Cleon looked down, a faint tinge dusting his cheeks. Neal flashed him a glare, remembering all the times Cleon made Kel run and fetch his glove or his ink. Neal turned back to George.**

It's just for the first-year pages. The senior ones make you run stupid little errands, like fetching gloves and picking up things that get knocked over. You have to do it. Otherwise it's the same as saying you don't have to do what the older pages did, as if you think you're better than they are. And older pages play tricks on the young ones, and some of them will pick fights. Stand up for yourself, or they'll make your life a misery."

"In the rules they sent, fighting isn't allowed."

**Neal burst out laughing, everyone who went through training with Kel cracked grins. Wyldon even slipped a smile, no one could think of Kel without remembering all the bruises, broken bones and black eyes.**

"Of course it's forbidden. If you're caught, they punish you. That's expected. What you must never do is tattle on another page, or say who you fought with. That's expected, too. Tell them you fell down –

**Wyldon groaned, with everyone's eyes on him he explained "Every boy I has ever trained has me that same excuse. Except for Liam of Pearl Mouth, they were amusing to hear, even more amusing to think about when he was cleaning out the stables." Wyldon ended with note of grim satisfaction.**

that's what I always said. Otherwise no one will trust you. A boy told when I was a page. He finally left because no one would speak to him."

**All the knights flinched, that was one of the worst things you could do as a page. **

"But they'll punish me for fighting?"

"With chores, extra lessons, things like that. You take every punishment, whatever it's for, and keep quiet."

"Like the Yamanis," she said, brushing loose hairs from Chipper's coat. "You don't talk – you obey."

**Raoul nodded appreciatively, he knew he liked the Yamani, they were sensible people**

Anders nodded. "Just do what you're told. Don't complain. If you can't do it, say that you failed, not that you can't. No one can finish every task that's given. What your teachers don't want is excuses, or blaming someone else, or saying it's unfair. They know it's unfair. Do what you can, and take your punishment in silence."

Kel nodded. "I can do that, I think."

**Neal rolled his eyes, Kel took a lot more then most people. But she also handled people it better then most people because of what she went through , he admitted to himself grudgingly. **

Anders chuckled. "That's the strange thing – I believe you can. But, Kel – "

Kel went to Chip's far side, looking at Anders over the pony's back.

"What?"

The young man absently rubbed his stiff leg. "Kel, all these things you learned in the Islands."

"Yes?" she prodded when he fell silent again.

"You might want to keep them to yourself. Otherwise, the pages might think you believe you're better than they are. You don't want to be different, all right? At least, not any more different than you already are."

"Won't they want to learn new things?" she wanted to know. "I would."

**Merric grinned lopsided "Kel, we learnt that quickly."**

**Kel ducked her head.**

"Not everyone's like you, Kel. Do what they teach you, no more.

You'll save yourself heartache that way."

Kel smiled. "I'll try," she told him.

**Neal raised an eyebrow and remarked drily, "that lasted long, didn't it Kel." Kel glared at him. The room glanced at him quizzically, Neal shook his head grinning.**

Anders straightened with a wince. "Don't be out here too long," he reminded her. "You're up before dawn."

**Neal blanched at the thought of it.**

Unlike normal dreams, in which time and places and people did strange things, this dream was completely true to Kel's memory. It began as she knelt before an altar and stared at the swords placed on it. The weapons were sheathed in pure gold rubbed as smooth and bright as glass. She was five years old again.

**Kel grinned, this was her favorite dream. She hoped it sounded as exciting reading it, as it was living it.**

"They are the swords given to the children of the fire goddess, Yama," a lady-in-waiting beside Kel said, awe in her soft voice. "The short sword is the sword of law. Without it, we are only animals. The long sword is the sword of duty. It is the terrible sword, the killing sword." Her words struck a chord in Kel that left the little girl breathless. She liked the idea that duty was a killing sword. "Without duty," the lady continued, "duty to our lords, to our families, and to the law, we are less than animals."

**Daine frowned, it wasn't that bad being animals. Her frown lifted a little, she remembered the blood lust last time she got close to being an animal. **

Kel smelled burning wood. She looked around, curious. The large oil lamps that hung from the temple ceiling by thick cords smelled of perfume, not wood. Kel sniffed the air. She knew that fires were terrible on the Yamani Islands, where indoor walls were often paper screens and straw mats covered floors of polished wood.

**Alanna frowned, burning wood, that didn't sound good. **

The lady-in-waiting got to her feet.

The temple doors crashed open. There was Kel's mother, Ilane, her outer kimono flapping open, her thick pale hair falling out of its pins.

**The group was shocked, Kel's mother, Ilane, was always self composed and organized, something big must have happened.**

In her hands she carried a staff capped with a broad, curved blade. Her blue-green eyes were huge in her bone-white face.

"Please excuse me," she told the lady-in-waiting, as calm and polite as any Yamani in danger, "but we must get out of here and find help.

Pirates have attacked the cove and are within the palace."

**Dom raised both eyebrows, Pirates?**

There was a thunder of shod feet on polished wood floors. Swords and axes crashed through the paper screens that formed the wall behind the altar. Scanrans-men already covered in blood and grime burst into the room, fighting their way clear of the screens and their wooden frames.

**Daine inhaled sharply, everyone else looked concerned.**

An arm wrapped tight around Kel's ribs, yanking her from her feet.

The lady-in-waiting had scooped her up in one arm and the swords in the other. Faster than the raiders she ran to Ilane of Mindelan.

The lady tumbled to the ground. Kel slid out the door on her belly.

Turning, too startled to cry, she saw the lady at her mother's feet.

There was an arrow in the Yamani woman's back.

**Kel looked around, everyone was staring at George. Their eyes wide open, Kel grinned, she couldn't wait until they got to the next part, the look on their faces, Kel watched eagerly.**

Ilane bent over the dead woman and took the swords. Hoisting them in one hand, she swung her weapon to her right and to her left. It sheared through the heavy cords that suspended five large oil lamps.

They fell and shattered, spilling a flood of burning oil. It raced across the temple in the path of the raiders who were running toward them.

**Raoul, Dom, Alanna and Thom all nodded, appreciative of Ilane's tactics **

When their feet began to burn, they halted, trying to put the fire out.

"Come on!" Kel's mother urged. "Hike up those skirts and run!"

Kel yanked her kimono up and fled with Ilane. They skidded and slipped over the polished floors in their Yamani sock-shoes, then turned down one corridor and another. Far down one passage they saw a new group of Scanrans. Kel and her mother ran around a corner.

They tried another turning – it led to a dead end. They were trapped. The walls that now blocked them in on three sides were sturdy wood, too. They could have cut their way through paper ones.

Ilane turned. Scanrans armed with swords or axes blocked the way out.

**Everyone's heart were racing, was this real, how could they live through this?**

Ilane thrust the gold swords into Kel's arms and pushed her into a corner, then stood before her. "Get down and be quiet!" she said, gripping her weapon in both hands. "I think I can hold them off with this."

**Everyone familiar with Kel's skill with a glaive grinned. Only Thom who had never seen Kel frowned in disbelief.**

Kel put the swords behind her and huddled. The men came at her mother, laughing and joking in Scanran. She peeked around the edge of her mother's kimono. At that moment Ilane swung the bladed staff-glaive, Kel remembered as it swung, they called it a glaive – in a wide side cut, slicing one pirate across the chest. Whipping it back to her left, she caught another of them in the throat. Blood struck Kel's face; even dreaming, she could smell it. Breathless, the sheathed swords poking into her back, she watched her mother lunge and retreat, using her skill and her longer weapon to hold the enemy off. Ilane killed a third and a fourth attacker before a squad of guardsmen raced around the corner to finish the rest.

**Alanna gave another whoop, George paused and flashed her a grin before continuing on.**

When the pirates were dead, Kel's mother turned and reached a hand down to her. "Let's go find your father," she said quietly.

**Duke Baird smiled, sitting in the corner, he had known Ilane before she had married Baron Piers, he had no doubt she could have accomplished that.**

Kel grasped the hand, and let her mother pull her to her feet. Then Kel gathered up the golden swords that had been trusted to them.

When they faced their rescuers, the guards knelt as one. They bowed low to the woman and the girl, touching their heads to the bloody floor.

**Most of the people nodded thoughtfully, they hadn't know the events that had made Baron Piers and Ilane of Miladen close confident of the emperor. Kel was beaming happily, she loved her mother and was proud people knew of her achievements.**

Kel woke, breathing fast, her eyes shining. Her heart raced; she trembled all over. The dream was not scary; it was exciting. She loved it. She loved that it had all been real.

**At that Neal and Dom grinned at Kel. Dom leaned forward and whispered in Neal's ear "of course she did," before flicking custard in his ear. **

**Ignoring Neal's squawks of indignation, everyone listened on as George read.**

I want to be like that, she told herself as she always did. I want to protect people. And I will. I will. I'll be a hero one day, just like Mama. Just like the Lioness.

Nobody will kill two kittens in front of me then.


	6. A Trip through the Corridor

A/N :P Im going to start doing a few more little breaks from the reading, but not too long.

-Midge

* * *

><p>George set the book down, a smile on his face. His eyes roamed the room, settling on each persons face momentarily before moving on. On everyone's face there was a mixture of awe, surprise and amusement, except for Kel's. Kel was looking down her face blank of any emotion except for faint dusting of pink on her cheeks.<p>

George cleared his throat "Per-humph." his voice dry and crackly from reading aloud. He tried again "Per-perhaps a break for the night." Picking up the glass next to him he quickly skulled his water, "All good." He asked for confirmation, he smiled around the room seeing no disagreement.

The occupants in the room nodded, before standing up, occasionally glancing at Kel and grinning. Shuffling out the room everyone's muttering could be heard fading away as they walked away.

George walked up to Alanna giving her a swift kiss on the cheek before leaving with her. Raoul smiled at the figure in the chair, Kel was playing with a small piece of red yarn. She looked up and saw him watching her, quizzically she stared back at him. Raoul thrust a large hand at her, accepting it she felt herself pulled up. They looked at each other for a short moment before Kel bowed and walked out, her face void of any emotion.

Raoul stared out after her silent, he wondered if Kel was okay with everyone knowing her every thought about them.

Kel strolled through the corridors, her mind full of thoughts. What was she going to do? What was everyone else going to do hearing her every thought about them? Kel suddenly blushed and looked down at the ground, what was Neal going to do when he found out she had a crush on him? And what about Dom?

Kel shook her head as if trying to shake the thoughts out, preoccupied as she was she didn't notice as she walked straight into someone.

The collision knocked them both over, Kel stammered out "Ss-sorry I wasn't watching where I was goin-" Her words cut off as she noticed who she walked into.

It was Dom, his shoulders were shaking as he bit back laughter. "Since when does the Protector of The Small not watch where she's going" he asked, shaking of his tunic before offering a hand.

She ignored it instead jumping up onto her feet "Ever since people started reading her life story" she retorted "And I told you, don't, call me that." she mocked glared at him.

Dom threw his arms up before bowing "Excuse my insolent tongue... _protector_' he straightened up before hastily ducking back down, narrowly avoiding a swipe to the back of the head.

Kel walked off into the corridor muttering about no good sergeants.

Dom grinned at her back, before resuming his walk.


End file.
